Winter Wrap Up
|song(s) = Winter Wrap Up }} Winter Wrap Up is the eleventh episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. In this episode, winter comes to an end, and Ponyville prepares for an annual clean-up to make way for spring.__TOC__ Summary Twilight's preparation At the start of the episode in Golden Oak Library, an eager Twilight Sparkle awakens ready to take part in this activity and is willing to keep with tradition by not using her unicorn magic. Spike is annoyed about losing sleep over his friend's excitement. Twilight tells Spike that Ponyville was founded by the Earth ponies, and as such, no magic was ever involved in the Winter Wrap Up, an annual "spring cleaning" community event where winter ends and spring is introduced. In this case, the ponies literally clean up winter to prepare for spring. Twilight checks off everything (even Spike complaining and going back to sleep) before heading outside, only to discover that it's not even dawn yet. The mess-ups In the morning, with a sleepy Spike on her back, Twilight arrives at the center of Ponyville where the Mayor finishes her final speech before the cleanup is divided into three teams: Weather, Animals, and Plants, all wearing Rarity-designed vests of blue, tan, and green respectively. However, Twilight is unable to find an appropriate team to work with, and sings about it. She volunteers to help Weather Team leader Rainbow Dash and her flight crew, but she is gently reminded that she has no wings to fly with. Twilight finds Animal Team member and official nest designer Rarity outside the Carousel Boutique, just as she finishes her first nest. Rarity explains that she is nest-weaving for the birds being guided back from the south. Twilight tries her hoof at it, but the one she makes is messy. Twilight leaves to find another line of work while Rarity tries to fix Twilight's nest. Twilight and Spike then run into Weather Team member Pinkie Pie on one of the frozen lakes, where they find out Pinkie has been an expert skater ever since she was young. She is tasked with scoring the ice so that it will melt more easily when the Weather Team Pegasi clear away the clouds. Twilight tries to help, but it's her first time on skates and she lacks the balance and finesse to ice skate without falling. After Twilight causes them both to crash into a snow bank, Pinkie Pie suggests that Fluttershy could probably use a hand with the critters. Next, Twilight tries to assist Animal Team member Fluttershy with waking all the animals from hibernation. She seems to have an easy job ahead of her, until she is scared by a den of snakes. Panicked, she backs away into a cave of bats, gets stung by bees, and is sprayed by skunks. While Twilight is busy bathing in tomato juice at home, Spike suggests that she should break her "no-magic" promise so her work would be easier, but Twilight refuses. , leader of the Winter Wrap-Up Animal Team.]] That changes when she helps Plant Team leader Applejack and the plant team with clearing the snow from the fields, with one-pony-powered snow plows in order to prepare for seed planting. Twilight wants to man a plow but Applejack hesitates, but relents when Twilight asks to give her a chance. However, despite her best efforts, Twilight is unable to push the snow plow. Twilight decides to use a "come-to-life" spell to move the plow. Unfortunately, the spell soon goes out of control, resulting in an even bigger mess than before. Applejack berates Twilight for her use of magic, but regrets her actions when Twilight runs off in tears. Organization With no options left, Twilight hides in a bush in the town square refusing to come out, but she soon overhears that no one else in Ponyville is faring much better. Applejack wants Rainbow Dash's weather Pegasi to get the snow quickly melted for seeding, but Fluttershy wants Rainbow Dash to wait until she can clear the animal homes beforehand. The ice covering the lakes is not melting quickly due to poor scoring. Rarity was so focused on fixing Twilight's nest all day that she hasn't made more, and she was supposed to have finished several hundred by now. Big McIntosh leads Caramel to Applejack, who guesses correctly that he has lost the grass seeds again, and another pony tells Rainbow Dash that Ditzy Doo has gone north to guide back the southern birds. The mayor laments that her motivational speech from earlier had fallen on deaf ears. It appears that Ponyville will finish their Winter Wrap-up late, just like every past year, and it will soon be sunset. At this point, Twilight remembers her one other talent besides magic: organization. She breaks up the argument and volunteers to guide everyone in their tasks. With careful planning, teamwork, and everyone working through the night, the residents of Ponyville are finally able to finish their work on time. A montage of the successful, organized Winter Wrap Up is shown to an instrumental version of the Winter Wrap Up tune. Thanks to her exceptional organizing and leadership skills, Twilight is designated the new position of 'All-Team Organizer' by the Mayor, along with a new and unique vest by Rarity as all the ponies celebrate their accomplishment. After Mayor Mare declares winter wrapped up on time, the ponies share a laugh at Spike, who's fallen asleep on an ice floe. Conclusion Twilight Sparkle relays her report to Princess Celestia, learning that everyone has hidden talents, and if they're patient and diligent, they'll find them. She also learned that everyone can accomplish anything when they work together and treat each other as friends. Before she can send her report, however, a cold-ridden Spike drops off to sleep, causing Twilight to laugh. Quotes :Spike: Huh? Mommy? :Twilight Sparkle: Winter Wrap-Up! :Spike: ...You're not Mommy. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's see: scarf, check; saddle, check; boots, check; Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep, check. It's a good thing I'm so organized, I'm ready. Bright and early. Oh... maybe a little too early. :Twilight Sparkle: Great, now what do we do? :Spike: I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be nappin'. snore :Twilight Sparkle: Come on Spike, this is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up and I'm determined to do my part. :Spike: That nest needs to be condemned. :Rarity: Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a... :Spike: An outhouse? :Rarity: Spike. It's just fine. Just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof. :Spike: You are a natural, Twilight... A natural disaster! :Pinkie Pie: I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasherific as yours. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Pinkie Pie: ...No. :Spike:laughs :Pinkie Pie: But did I make you feel better? :Twilight Sparkle: 'Yeah, I guess. :'Pinkie Pie: I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hoofs on the ground. I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters. :Twilight Sparkle: Well... I'm pretty good with little animals. Yeah, I'll go help her. :Pinkie Pie: Uh... it's, ah, that a-way. :Applejack: Nuts Twilight, you used magic. :Spike: The nerve. Can you believe her? :Applejack: That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on my '' farm. :'Twilight Sparkle': Well, see, I just wanted to... oh! :'Twilight Sparkle': I'm a "Winter Mess-Up." :'Spike': Well, you're good at a lot of things... Just not nest-making... Ice-skating... Animal waking... Snow clearing... :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, thanks a lot for making me feel ''sooo much better. :Spike: That's what I'm here for, sister. :Mayor Mare: Stop this at once. We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be more organized. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard, STAT! :Spike: Eh, yes ma'am. :Twilight Sparkle: Stop everypony. argue Stop. chirps Sorry. I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. What you need is organization, and I'm just the pony for the job. :Spike: I definitely like the idea of hibernation...that is...except the eat less food part. Gallery See also *Winter Wrap Up (event) References de:Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville es:Empacando el Invierno sv:Vädra ut vintern pl:Pożegnanie Zimy ru:Последний день зимы it:La Chiusura dell'Inverno no:Winter Wrap Up ja:Winter Wrap Up